


乡村爱情3-1

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	1. Chapter 1

莲背着一直箩筐光着脚走在田埂子上，他是要去砍柴。他爹老秦是村里唯一的老师，当年是下乡知青留下的，老秦一辈子没成家，因为捡了他。白莲是个弃婴，被丢在当年还是小秦老师的门口。小秦喜欢这个粉团似的娃娃，于是就养他到大。村里人嫌弃小秦老师单身汉带个娃，没有姑娘肯跟他，于是小秦终身未娶。父子俩相依为命。   
莲是村里孩子里最斯文的一个，他爹总算是个和过几天墨水的。每次说话都是轻声慢语，用词也很讲究，不会动不动就骂人。   
人人都说莲是个小秀才。   
莲有个秘密。他喜欢同村的霸。霸爹老肖是村长，家里颇为殷实，尤其村里人讲究人丁兴旺，老肖一口气生了四个儿子，个个对天对地横行霸道。霸是老三。  
№298 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-08 18:20:32留言☆☆☆　

老肖家只有二小子跟莲打过一架，还被大小子给塞了一顿。也怪，老肖家四个儿子对天对地对空气，唯独对莲对不起来，还都跟他斯斯文文的。   
过去二小子玘子经常带莲去钓鱼放牛打鸟逮兔子，日子久了莲就离不开玘了。没想到玘子去外头打工了，于是莲失落了。这时候霸顶上来了。霸比莲大几个月，明明他们俩是同龄人，但莲一直不大喜欢他，因为他老欺负自己。从小就喜欢捉弄自己玩，玘哥拦着还好点，玘哥不在霸就会变本加厉，总想把他吓哭才算完。   
莲不敢走夜路，霸就偏拉他走好远的夜路去十里外的村子看电影。回来路上霸故意藏起来学狐狸叫，把莲吓得哇哇大哭，最后跑的时候扭伤了脚。霸这才觉得玩大了，前不着村后不着店，霸小小的人，硬是一个人把莲摸着黑背回了家。   
一路上莲趴在霸的背上，用软软的小手替他擦汗，他一点都不怪霸，他都忘了是霸害他崴脚的。   
霸心里也过意不去，从那天起，每天早早来到莲家，等他一起去上学。  
№315 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-08 18:32:47留言☆☆☆　


	2. Chapter 2

乡土高粱地车 

他们上学路上经过一片高粱地。从公路上往下看，一眼是看不到边的。那一片都是老肖家的地，老肖家几个孩子念书的念书，打工的打工，没空下地。他就请了村上几户人家帮忙照看着，收成的时候分出去几成粮食。 

莲的脚扭了，霸就载着他，两人骑着吱呀作响的自行车，一路上一句话也没有。霸以为莲还生着气，不肯理他。   
其实莲在他后面，看着霸一起一伏的脊背，还有他校服t恤下面耸起的两片薄薄的肩胛骨。就想到前几天晚上他趴在队霸背上，那人一头支棱的短发扎着他的脸，汗水和低喘透过背上分明的肋骨传达过来的时候，就是这两片未长成的翅膀硌得白莲胸口生疼。 

莲想着想着就觉得喘不上气了，抓着队霸校服的手心都出了汗。 

月半高中有个小停车棚，骑自行车来的学生老师都把车子停在这里。白莲锁完自行车站起来，回身就看见队霸站在他身后。 

停车棚里很阴暗，队霸背光站着看不清脸，把白莲吓了一跳，喊出声来。一瞬间旁边学生都往这边看过来。 

白莲脸红到了耳朵根，"你杵在这干啥，再不走迟到了要。"说着急忙去拽队霸的校服，一瘸一拐地要把他拉走。 

队霸原先还耷拉着眼皮，听见这句话忽然乐了:"你不生气啦？" 

白莲被他问的有点心虚，谁让他根本就没生气呢。"你都骑车带了我这么多天了，早就不气了。"   
说完他又后悔，这样说了万一队霸以后不载他了怎么办。 

谁知道队霸笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，就跟知道他想了啥一样说:"你脚好之前我都得带你，老秦还我爹刚知道的时候差点没一块骂死我。" 

 

白莲就松了一口气，可是琢磨了琢磨后半句。还是有点难受。 

 

他俩不在一个班，白莲看见自己教室，逃跑似得拖着扭了的脚钻进去，队霸忽然想起个事儿，在他身后喊:"莲！白莲白莲白莲！"可是早读已经开始了，白莲根本没听见。 

队霸估摸着他们班主任也快来了，只好溜号，反正下午还得一块回村呢。   
———————————————————— 

万事俱备，只欠一脚油门 

 

我看看今晚能不能行，不能就明天发doge   
№1888 ☆☆☆见习司机不敢踩油门于2016-12-11 00:03:21留言☆☆☆　


	3. Chapter 3

下午队霸一早就在白莲班后门等他，队霸也算学校知名人士，惹得白莲班上的同学议论纷纷。 

老师在上边拖堂，白莲的同学凑过来跟他说小话:"队霸在外面不会是等你呢吧，我看他又找你麻烦，你的脚到底是不是他弄得？" 

白莲急忙摇头，"不是，跟他一块走的时候我自己摔的，队霸儿他爸非要他带着我上学……" 

同学还一副不信的表情，白莲支支吾吾想解释，老师上面终于说了一声下课，下边的学生都拎起早就收拾好的书包迅速跑路，那同学也就没再追问。 

白莲磨磨蹭蹭，非要等到最后一个才出了门。 

"怎么这么磨叽啊。"队霸笑话他，"不想让别人看见跟我一块走？" 

"不是。"白莲急忙解释，又不知道怎么才能让队霸相信自己，情急之下一把抓住了队霸的手。 

两人手握在一起之后，白莲才觉得一颗心快突突到嗓子眼了。"快点走吧。"他不敢直视霸的眼睛，一瘸一拐也要走到前面去。 

队霸也没挣开他的手，由他拉着走到车棚。 

白莲坐上后座，队霸忽然拽着他的手，环到自己腰上。 

"你攥得我校服上都是褶子。"队霸说，"太难看了，别抓那么紧。"白莲于是轻轻环着他的腰，队霸蹬自行车的时候腰上肌肉是绷紧的，摸上去很硬。 

 

他们在那片高粱地停下来，白莲刚要问"你要干啥"，就被队霸拉着手拉到田埂上，队霸喊了两声"道哥"，高粱地里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的响声，竟然有一只狗从密密的高粱地里钻了出来。 

"前几天捡的。"队霸蹲下去呼噜狗脑袋，"我爸不让养，我就跟帮忙的大姐说了声，在这给它搭了个窝。" 

白莲也想蹲下来，可他一只脚疼，蹲到一半又直回身子去。队霸见状就把道哥抱了起来，给白莲呼噜。 

"这不是普通狗吧，好像是什么品种的。"白莲说。 

"好像是吧，不过我也不认识。"队霸抱狗的方式很别扭，道哥在他怀里很不好受，一直乱动。 

白莲于是努力想这种狗是什么狗，他其实也就只知道什么柯基哈士奇，只亲眼见过田园小土狗。 

道哥挣开了队霸的手，从他怀里跳下来，队霸像是在神游，忽然说:"莲，你是不是喜欢我啊？" 

白莲一下子懵了，他自己都不敢想是不是喜欢队霸这个问题，下意识后退想跑，结果脚上一疼，摔了下去，正好被队霸拉住，两个人摔在柔软的土地上，旁边的高粱杆被压得东倒西歪。 

白莲穿着校服外套，白色的布料面上瞬间蹭上了泥，他急忙想要坐起来，队霸却压住了他。 

他挣不开，队霸离他太近，呼吸打在他脸上，足够把他的脑子煮成一锅沸粥。 

"莲，你喜欢我吗？"队霸用手摁住他的肩膀问他。 

"你……你说什么呢。"白莲不敢看他，眼角通红得盯着旁边高粱叶子，"快点起来，衣服都脏了。" 

"我每次欺负你，你哭了都不跟我生气。"队霸说，"昨天还替我跟老刘求情来着是不是？他说要不是白莲求他早给我记过了。" 

白莲索性不说话，抿着嘴唇闭上眼。 

队霸这里不说话就等于默认了，他看着白莲被唾液润湿了的嘴唇，一时冲动就亲了上去。 

白莲吓了一跳，下意识张开了嘴，被队霸钻了空子，把舌头伸进来一通乱搅。他俩都不会接吻，停下来的时候两个人都气喘吁吁。队霸还压在白莲身上，他直起腰来，可还耷拉着眼皮，忽然说了一句: 

"你硬了。" 

白莲这才从刚才的吻里回过神来，脸臊得更红了，下意识要去并紧双腿，却被队霸一手抓住膝盖掰开，把他的校服裤子给扒拉下来。 

他们的校服都订了大号，正好铺在地上，白莲光着腿坐在深色校服上，还穿着白袜子，旁边就是一片狼藉的高粱，他手腕上t恤上都有泥巴印子。队霸看过片，但实在没看过这样的光景，只觉得□□硬的发疼，他伸手抬起白莲的受伤的腿，自己手上的泥巴在小腿上面留了两道，这个认知让他无端兴奋，凑上去亲白莲的脚踝。 

白莲浑身哆嗦，又怕又羞，声音都是颤的:"你疯了吗，你先看看这是哪儿？" 

"我家的地，我的人，怎么犯法啦？" 

白莲实在不懂这人逻辑，他只好把自己校服外套也脱下来，"你……垫上吧，地上多脏。" 

 

队霸往后边伸手指的时候，白莲疼的实在受不了，也顾不上声音了，尖叫着喊疼。前边硬起来的小莲都软了下去。队霸也没经验，手足无措，忽然想起来自己书包里还有半杯子水，说了声"等我一会"，站起来提上裤子摸了出去。 

这一出去不要紧，看到老秦正好沿着田埂走过来。 

队霸吓了一跳，仔细一想老秦可能是从中学下班回家，抄了个近路。这理由实在牵强，队霸这样的人都心虚了。 

"队霸啊。"老秦先看见他，竟然打了个招呼。 

队霸身后的高粱丛动了以下，白莲肯定听见了。 

"秦老师。"队霸硬着头皮回。 

"你咋在这儿，白莲呢，没和你一块儿？" 

"呃……我和白莲听着地里有动静，寻思可能是野鸡来偷吃粮食，就进来看了看。"队霸扯谎倒是信手拈来，"白莲非要跟我下地，脚还伤着，在里边歇着呢，我出来拿水。" 

队霸说着真的从书包里拿了瓶水，朝老秦晃了晃。 

 

白莲虽然听话，但也经常跟着队霸野。老秦担心归担心，嘱咐了句"注意安全"，也就回去了。 

 

队霸这才松了口气，急忙回去找白莲，却看见白莲满脸口水泪水蜷在地上，咬着一只手，另一只手正给自己扩张呢。 

"我艹。"队霸忍不住骂出了声，水杯也不要了，径直走到白莲前面，解开自己的裤子，那根年轻的男人象征就自己弹了出来。 

"别，别……"白莲吓得都结巴了，队霸哪里听得进去，把白莲还插在自己屁股里的手指抓起来，换成自己的东西，就要往里捅。 

 

白莲疼得失声了，胸口一起一伏，手指抠着校服陷进泥巴里，只有眼泪不停的淌。 

缓了一会儿，他才带着哭腔说:"队霸，先出去，先拔出去行不行……哥……太疼了……" 

队霸被夹也难受，又不忍心看白莲那样的表情，只好先抽出来，回头去找水杯，把水倒在手上，去开拓白莲的后面。 

他手指刚进去，白莲喘着喘着，又"昂"了一声，撩的队霸头皮发麻。 

"又怎么了？"队霸耐着性子问。 

"水、嗯、太凉了……" 

 

相关知识太匮乏了……有人跟我说说什么东西偷吃高粱吗（。 

司机先去加个油！  
№2384 ☆☆☆高粱地劫车司机于2016-12-11 13:14:10留言☆☆☆


	4. Chapter 4

本来今天高高兴兴开着车，结果一进楼又轮粉 

真的只艹人设，求不要替换人名（。 

 

"又怎么了？"队霸耐着性子问。 

"水、嗯、太凉了……" 

 

"忍一忍……你忍一忍。"队霸从牙缝里挤出这句话，白莲的内壁一缩一缩地缠着他的手指，像把他的魂儿也吸了进去。 

白莲也咬着牙，他是真的冷，可是心底却烧着一团火，冷热交加让他头晕目眩。他知道不该这样，不该喜欢队霸，更不该和队霸做这种事，可是…… 

"嗯啊……"白莲忽然拔高嗓子喊了一声，急忙闭上嘴，队霸把他脑子里所有不应该都一手指头给戳没了。队霸也吓了一跳，照着刚刚戳的地方又按了一下，白莲像过了电一样浑身抽搐，下面也绞紧了。他喘着开口求队霸:"别按那里，别……" 

队霸把手指撤出去之后，他又觉得有点空虚——这空虚让他很是害怕，怕到不敢想这意味着什么。 

当然他也没功夫多想，队霸手指撤出去之后，□□就直接闯了进来。

白莲只来得及喊一声"队霸！"就被捣得说不出话来，队霸像是开了窍一样，对着让他发疯的那一点疯狂的顶。白莲的腿在空中乱蹬了一阵子，被队霸抓住抬起来，插得更深了。"慢，慢点……啊……"白莲大腿内侧被磨成粉红色，又被刚才的水搞得湿淋淋的，大腿上薄薄一层肌肉随着队霸的节奏抽动，前面更是早就站起来了，吐出一股股透明的水。"太、深了…不行…"他水汪汪的眼珠子盯着队霸告饶，声音黏得像没化开的蜜，"啊……别、别……这么快……" 

队霸只看到白莲的嘴唇一翕一张，涎水从嘴角流出来，耳旁早就炸开烟花，什么都听不见了。他俯下身去舔吻白莲的嘴唇，亲得两个人都喘不上气，下半身毫无技巧的耸动。白莲沾了泥的两只手软绵绵地扣着他的肩胛骨，生生在他背上画出两片翅膀似的泥巴印子。

射的时候白莲双眼迷离地不停摇头，紧紧抓着队霸的手。队霸的东西还在他后面，火辣辣地宣示着存在感。白莲射完之后精疲力尽，声音都发不出来了，只能随着队霸的动作大喘气。队霸心疼他这幅坏了的样子，缓慢的从他后面退出来，拉起白莲的手帮自己撸了出来。 

完事儿之后的白莲还是恍惚的，下意识去舔沾了□□和泥的手，被队霸一把拦下来，吧眼角没干的眼泪都亲去了。 

 

第二天白莲去上学的时候，不仅瘸得更厉害了，嗓子也是哑的。同桌看看他，又看了看门外一脸不舍的队霸，纳闷的问白莲:"他真的没欺负你啊？" 

到这就算完了吧  
№4354 ☆☆☆高粱地劫车于2016-12-13 01:26:26留言☆☆☆　


End file.
